magicduelfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Lexicon
XP = Exploration points or Experience? XP actually stands for Exploratioon points, according to the Story Mode bonouses. It's confused me why that choice was made for a long time, but anywhere XP is referred to is Exploration points. EXP is Experience. Kyphis 22:50, October 28, 2011 (UTC) In Mur shorthand, yes, in chat shorthand, no. I've rather seen xpl used as exploring points, but they aren't of much use and don't really have a shorthand due to that. Guess we'd really need different sections for Mur's note and chat... Burns (MD) 22:54, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I'd suggest just adding in an errata point. ie "Also used to refer to temporary Exploration Point increases from the Story"Kyphis 00:06, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I totally just did the annoying thing of editing without reading the talk page, xpl is Explore Points, xp is Experience, both are on the list in appropriate areas. If you find xpl refered to as xp, send me a print screen (so I know where it is) and I'll edit it out of the game, simpler :p Grido 22:32, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorting by type? Surely its better just to sort alphabetically since people will be just using it like a dictionary as you said before kyphis? Chewett 10:17, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorting them first by type allows them to see the section fairly quickly at the top of the page, if helpinf them get more data on something. It also helps in the cases where the word they want is used in explaining another word, since the Search function goes in the order they appear. It should be alphabetical within each section though, I'll need to do that at some point. Kyphis 11:02, October 30, 2011 (UTC) @Kyphis, took too long, alphabetical done Grido 22:27, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I've been rather busy IRL starting a new job... Kyphis 01:04, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I meant to put a ":p" in there somewhere, aparently I forgot! You do your stuffs, I need to up my edit count or Chewie will execute me. Grido 01:57, November 14, 2011 (UTC) NPCs/Locations The NPC and Location sections of the Lexicon only contain words that are self explanatory within MD. Its a bit meta language, but since they are names rather than terms they probably don't belong here. Anyone able to think of a reason why they should be included speak up now, otherwise I am going to remove them in about 12 hours.Kyphis 20:11, November 2, 2011 (UTC) But they arnt... They are most definately not self explanitory, I believe they should stay as they are in common usage and not nessscarily intuitive. When the page was merged with abbreviations you said that you felt that both should be merged into lexicon... Now removing the locations and creature names removes said content. Chewett 08:08, November 14, 2011 (UTC) When I removed them, I had already gone through and merged locations with abbreviations into the upper section. The only locations left over where things like Fenth Press, Fenth Weilder, Aramory, etc. Names of locations with no second meaning. Locations such as the GoE, which have abbriviated names, are still in here, as it is important for new players to be able to know that GoE refers to the Gazebo of Equilibrium. So locations without any additional reference points where left out, as they don't need any clarification for a new player to understand what it means other than "is a place" (which if you where going to use would give you a giant list of semi important places with the same explanation) Location tags like Creature Recruitment, Weapons Shop, sanctuary, altar, etc, should be on the list if they aren't, and should direct people to a page with a list of all such locations for which knowing that they are such a thing/exist at all isn't a spoiler. NPC's where removed for much the same reason. Where necessary, they where already on the list, otherwise they don't need any further explanation as far as I could see. All that said, if people think they should still be included, I can add them back fairly easily (or one of you can do it). Kyphis 08:41, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah ok that seems good, we should definaetly remove lists of things here, they can be moved somewhere else if nesscary. Chewett 09:14, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Page Content This is a lexicon, which is to say a list of vocabularly commonly used in MagicDuel, the page is used to link to other pages which hold more information on the various subjects, not to store the information on this page itself. If you wish to add additional details about a linked subject, please go to the linked page and edit that, rather than adding the information on the lexicon page, thanks. Grido 02:27, November 26, 2011 (UTC)